


the totally platonic bro date

by lackystars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, loke best wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackystars/pseuds/lackystars
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and for a certain ice mage, it's probably the third worst day ever. Gray doesn't really feel the cold- after all, that's kind of his thing- but well, he can't deny the chilly bitterness in his heart when he sees Lucy around that pink haired fire lizard.Loke doesn't like seeing his partner so depressed, and so, decides to show him a good time.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Gray took a swig from his mug, feeling the bitter alcohol slowly warm his body right up. February 14th. As much as he wanted to pretend that it was just another day (well, it technically was), he couldn't exactly ignore the couples that seemingly swarmed the guild hall. Alzack and Bisca, Gajeel and Levy, and... Natsu and Lucy. He glanced at his teammates.

There was talk about how they had _gotten close_ recently and how _they'd look cute together_ and honestly, it pissed Gray off- because it was true. He should have been happy for them. They were perfect for each other. They trusted in one another with their heart and soul, and fought to protect each other- and they stood side by side, as friends, and as equals.

The two of them hovered around the request board. Then Lucy was laughing, perhaps out of obligation, at one of the jokes Natsu made. Gray rolled his eyes. But still, his heart twinged in the lonely sort of pain that you just had to grin and bear, because the alternative was... well, he wasn't going to fuck things up between them. He wanted to believe it was that and not that he was possibly having a heart attack.

Lucy was laughing, and she was happy, and she was smiling, and her smile was like the sun, warm and all loving. Casting away the darkness of doubt. And that smile... was not meant for him. That was the worst part. Before, he had a chance. But now, it was like trying to cup water in his hands- it slipped through his fingers, transient, yet that brief moment of togetherness had spoiled him. He overdosed on false hope. And now here he was, alone. 

Suddenly, Gray felt an arm around his shoulders. He was about to skewer someone with an ice lance for the unsolicited physical contact, when his eyes landed upon familiar orange hair. Loke was a friend, so he deserved at least a minute to explain himself before Gray got stabby. Maybe a minute and a half if he asked nicely. 

"So, it's been a while, huh?" Loke said casually, a lazy smirk on his face. 

Gray threw the arm around his shoulder off. "It's been a week." he replied tersely. He glanced at his former partner and noticed how he was dressed in his green jacket and not his usual suit. Not that he cared what Loke wore. "And anyway, isn't that only a couple of hours in the spirit world?" he added on.

Loke shrugged. "Being summoned during battle doesn't really count. And anyway, I missed you guys. Wanted to catch up and stuff." he said. He then nodded to Gray's question. "Yup! Just enough time for me to get a facial and my hair done! It is a special day after all." he grinned. 

Gray sighed. Loke was the same as ever. Although, his hair was bit different- it was cut short, and not the long wild bangs he had before. Just like on Tenrou Island and during the time before he became Lucy's spirit. "You know, Lucy is going to kill you if you ignored her summons just because you were on a date or something." he remarked. 

"Not if that date is with her! My beloved master deserves nothing but the best on such a lovely day. I'll make this an unforgettable experience-" 

"Yeah, uh, not happening. Look over there." Gray said, gazing at the pair near the request board.

Loke groaned. "Are they...?"

"I don't know. But honestly, I'm surprised those two actually hit it off. Natsu is dense as bricks. And I would have thought Lucy would have brushed him off, saying she only saw him like a brother." Gray said. 

Loke narrowed his eyes. "Wait. You got brother-zoned, didn't you?"

Gray turned away sheepishly. It was true. He could remember the exact words she said back then. _I think you're really cool Gray. But um... I'm sorry. I don't see you that way. You're like an older brother to me._ "I have no idea what you're talking about." he huffed. 

Loke patted Gray's shoulder sympathetically. "I understand your pain, buddy. She did the same thing to me. Well, she spirit-zoned me."

"Well, duh. I doubt it would work out between a celestial spirit and their owner."

"Oh, fate is a cruel mistress. But I suppose that's where the term star-crossed lovers comes from-"

"Shut up Loke. Look over there. What's that box in her hands?" Gray asked, pointing at a small box in her hands. It was decorated with a beautiful red ribbon and wrapped in gift wrap adorned with red roses and hearts. "Oh my god. Are those chocolates? She actually got chocolates for him. I can't believe it." he muttered. 

Suddenly, Loke's voice became squeaky and high pitched. _"So um... Natsu. Do you know what day is it today?"_ Then his voice became deep as if he was reading out a story. _"L_ _ucy asked nervously. She ran a hand through her ponytail and shyly looked up at the pink haired boy."_

Gray blinked. "How the hell can you hear them from all the way over here? Also, what the fuck is with the narration?" he remarked bluntly. 

"Celestial spirits have an innate connection with their masters." Loke explained. He then added on, "Also I have a lion's ears. I've got a good sense of hearing." 

" _Lucy asked nervously._ What does that even mean? It's so weird. I thought you being a spirit was weird, but hearing you talk like that is giving my brain a reason to just stop functioning."

"I've been spending time with Horologium?" 

"Well. Don't." Gray said. He then glanced at Natsu and Lucy, watching their lips move. He felt bad he was eavesdropping on them like this, but not bad enough to actually, well, not eavesdrop. Then back to Loke. "But keep going." 

_"Natsu hummed to himself. Then he clapped his hands together, inspiration flashing across his face, almost as if he had figured out something incredibly complex. "It's Friday! Which means the fishmonger will have a discount on salmon! Oh man, Happy's gonna be so excited!" he beamed cheerfully."_

_Lucy groaned in exasperation. "No, you idiot. It's Valentine’s Day."_

_Natsu rubbed his head in confusion. "What's that? Va...len...tine’s." he enunciated slowly._

_"You know what? Never mind. I hope you get a lot of salmon today." Lucy replied, forcing a smile onto her face._

Loke frowned. "I almost feel bad for the guy. Of course, we're rivals vying for her love, but to be shot down, ignorant? That's harsh."

"Less commentary, more re-enacting!" Gray snapped back.

_"Lucy, what's wrong? Is Valentines like, your second birthday? Wait, I don’t think you were born twice. Oh, is it like the anniversary of when you ran away from home? I'm sorry I forgot! I promise I'll make it up to you. Do you want another notebook? I don't know if they still have the pink ones in stock at the shop but-"_

_"No, Natsu... It's fine. Really. Don't worry about it."_

_Natsu turned to the nearest person which happened to be Levy. “Levy! What’s Valentines Day?” he asked bluntly._

_The blue haired mage tilted her head inquisitively. “Well, it’s a special day where couples go out and express their love and affection for each other. Usually with gifts. It’s a tradition for the girl to give the guy she likes chocolates and-“_

_“Th-that’s enough Levy!” Lucy protested, clamping a hand over her mouth._

_Natsu knitted an eyebrow. “Wait, that box… is that chocolate?”_

_“N-no! Okay, yes! But it’s just friend chocolate, alright! I got some for everyone!”_

_“Oh, okay. I would have preferred meat or something. I don’t really like sweets. Though I’m sure Erza will really like it!”_

_“U-um… sure.” Lucy said. She handed the box to Natsu. With a blush on her face, she smiled gently. “…Happy Valentine’s Day, Natsu.”_

_“Thanks!” Natsu grinned. He took the box and tore it open, haphazrdly ditching the wrapping paper. Then he shoved all the individually crafted chocolates down his throat. “Yum!”_

_Lucy murmured something under her breath. “I… I spent three hours on those. 1000 Jewel on the ingredients. And all I get is a ‘yum!’?”_

Loke grimaced. “Ouch. My master really is too kind. What does she see in the guy?”

_Suddenly, Natsu placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “Do you like me?”_

_“N-Natsu, where is this coming from?” Lucy stuttered out. “I, um, don’t not like you? I guess?”_

_“Well, I like you, Lucy.”_

Gray couldn’t help but to gawk at them. “Are they really confessing to each other?” he muttered, shocked.

_Natsu continued. “I like you more than a good steak. Unless it’s rib-eye with mushroom sauce. But I like you more than Erza. And I definitely like you more than that ice princess. You’re kind, strong, beautiful… and you always bring a smile to my face. Now, Igneel didn’t really teach me about dating and all that kinda stuff, but he did tell me that a mate is someone you wanna spend the rest of your life with. And I guess that someone is you, Lucy.”_

Suddenly, Loke paused. Gray glanced at him curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“He said, _‘I want to claim you. I want to make you mine. I want to kiss you. I want to leave marks all over your body. Prove to the world that you'll be mine and mine alone. And later... I want Happy to have a little brother or sister.'_

Loke had a little blush on his cheeks. He was normally smooth when it came to matters of the heart, but even he was left a bit flustered by such a bold admission coming from Natsu's mouth.

“He… really went there, huh?” Gray gulped. 

"Yeah. I don't think I need to act out Lucy's reaction." Loke said.

The blonde in question was making some sort of squealing noise. Her cheeks were bright red, and honestly, Gray wouldn't be surprised if she spontaneously combusted. But there was a wide smile on her face, and her arms brought Natsu into a tight embrace. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. She was genuinely, unashamedly, and radiantly... happy. 

_She was happy._

Before he knew it, Gray found himself walking over to Natsu and Lucy. 

"Hey, Lucy, is Natsu giving you trouble? Do I need to turn him into a popsicle for you?" Gray smirked, yet it did little to alleviate the emptiness in his heart. He knew exactly what was going on between the two of them, but still... He wanted to be the ice prince. The prince that saved the princess from the big scary dragon. It was a stupid dream. But a dream nonetheless. A fantasy he liked to indulge in every once in a while. It was harmless, he told himself. And yet... he knew he couldn't let his jealousy get in the way of their happiness. 

"Blink twice if you need help." Loke said sarcastically. 

"You guys..." Lucy sniffed. She took a deep breath. "Um, how do I say this...

"Lucy's my mate! So don't even look at her, alright? She's mine." Natsu grinned cheekily, yet there was an underlying possessive tone to his voice. 

So he was serious. Gray didn't know how to feel about that. He thought... he thought that because Natsu wasn't really all into romance, he'd still have a chance. But it was clear that they loved each other deeply.

"Congratulations." Gray said dryly. He didn't say, _"It'_ _s not fucking fair._ _I lost to Natsu. Why can't you see that I love you more than he ever could? You've melted my frozen heart with your warmth. Please be mine, Lucy. That's all I've ever wanted."_

"Thanks." Lucy smiled gently. 

Loke was playfully slapping Natsu on the back, but suddenly, his blue shades glinted coldly. "If you ever make Lucy cry, then I'll punch you so hard that every hole in your body will become a flashlight. Protect her with your life, alright?" 

"Jeez. I get it. But don't worry about your master. Trust me!" Natsu beamed. He then turned to Lucy. "Come on, let's get out of here. Those two smell." he said, smirking. He took her by the hand and began to drag her out of the guild. 

"H-hey! Wait!" she protested, but the two were already out the door.

Loke laughed. "Well, that was interesting." he commented. He then sighed contentedly. "I know I go on about loving Lucy, but I really do think Natsu is good for her. So I guess I'll have to put aside those feelings for now." 

Gray sighed. "...Yeah. I guess you're right." 

Loke raised an eyebrow. "You sound disappointed. You... really liked her, huh?" 

The ice mage gazed to the ground. "More than anything. I loved her." 

"Sometimes, if you love someone, you gotta let them go." Loke replied. He pushed his glasses up. "Come on, Gray. This isn't like you."

_What if I don't want to let them go? I... let Ur go. Everyone I've ever loved has left me. I don't want Lucy to go too._

Suddenly, Gray sneezed. He had a bad feeling about this... and of course, his fears came true when he saw a familiar blue haired woman waltzing through the doors. 

"Gray-sama!" Juiva called excitedly. She ran up to him and clasped his hand. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah, it's Valentine's Day-" Gray said instinctively, but then realised his grave mistake. "It's _Valentine's Day._ " he repeated, trying to hide the terror in his voice. 

"Yes! A-and I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me...?" Juvia asked hesitantly, looking up at him with shining hopeful eyes. 

"I, um..." Gray began nervously. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't actually mind Juvia that much. She was pretty. She was strong. A bit stalkerish, but incredibly loyal and kind under all of her 33 babies nonsense. Maybe it would be nice to spend Valentine's Day with her. It would help get his mind off Lucy.

Suddenly, Gray felt an arm around his shoulder. Again. And if he knew what Loke was going to say, he would have stabbed him with an ice lance right then and there. 

Loke had a flirty smile on his face. "Sorry Juvia, but Gray's spending the day with _me."_


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, for a 'date', this is kinda... shitty." Gray said, staring at his woefully limp fry. They were at _Twin Sticks_ , a new ‘chic’ and ‘family friendly’ diner that aimed to provide ‘rapid and memorable experiences’- whatever the hell that meant. Loke had insisted on taking him there, and after he saw the prices on the menu, Gray knew why. Still, free food never hurt, and he did owe Loke for rescuing him from Juvia. 

But as he leaned back into his uncomfortably firm chair, he couldn't help but to feel slightly irritated by the cacophony of noise that surrounded them. A little boy was wailing at the top of his lungs, which only caused the girl next to him to scream even louder in response- it shouldn’t have been a competition, but somehow, it was. Gray didn't know little kids could be so damn loud. And maybe he was just as rowdy back when he was a kid, but were they the ones being asked out on a 'totally platonic bro date'? By the immortal, 'can probably glow in the dark' leader of the Ecliptic Zodiac Spirits, no less? No. So if anything, he should be the one screaming.

“What, did you want me to take you out somewhere fancier? Sorry Gray, but I’m not made out of money.” Loke replied, happily biting down into his burger. “And besides, it’s not that bad. Here, try some." he said, shoving the thing in his face. 

Gray bit down and chewed slowly. Was awfully... samey. The under-seasoned patty, jarringly sweet sauces, and bun that had the structural integrity of a wet tissue all blended into one mildly savoury bite. Not bad- and really, that's all he could ask for. "It's okay." 

Loke sighed. "Are you alright, Gray? You sound a bit down. And you've been acting a bit strange ever since we got here. Normally you would take the opportunity to steal all my food. But you took a tiny ass bite."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What? No. I'm fine. Don't- don't worry about it. I was kidding about earlier." he said. Why did Loke sound so... dejected? It wasn't like they were on an actual date or anything. "I missed this, actually. Remember when we used to hang out like this and talk about random shit? It was fun. Still is." 

It was true. Back then, they had a routine. They would spend time together like this, just eating, and talking about mundane things that didn't really matter- but at the same time, it mattered everything in the world, because they shared in those stupid grins and carefree laughs together all the same. Loke would 'teach' Gray how to flirt- and it would go horribly wrong, but it was a blast watching Loke scramble out of the grave he dug. And at least, back then, the worst could happen was a slap across the face or a stern lecture or two. Now, Gray faced consequences like death and suffering. And if that didn't happen to him, then it would surely happen to the people he loved.

"Heh. Yeah. I can't believe it's been three years." Loke smiled. "Feels like I've known you forever, and then some more. I remember our first mission together." 

"That time in the cave," Gray nodded. "God. I was freaking out like a little kid because we couldn't see shit in the dark. it was pitch black. Then we got sealed off from Cana. I really thought we were going to starve to death or something in that tight little space."

"I would have let you eat me. My body regenerates, you know." Loke grinned. 

Gray groaned. "That is an incredibly cursed thought. Don't ever say that again." He took a sip of his strawberry infused sparkling water. It tasted like nothing. "But back then... your powers were still sealed away, right?" 

Loke paused, a contemplative look on his face. "Yeah," he said. "I figured you would be the first to figure it out, actually." 

For some inexplicable reason, those words felt like an accusation. Maybe Gray was overthinking it. Maybe it was just the over salted fries. But Loke almost sounded... bitter. As if he was longing for something he couldn't have. Gray chose his words carefully. "...I always had my suspicions." he murmured, wondering if that was a wise choice. "Especially after that time we switched bodies." he added on.

The tension in Loke's body seemingly eased at that. "Yeah. Natsu... didn't really like being in my body. Not that I can blame him. Though, what makes you think that?"

"Well, you know how I switched bodies with Lucy, right? Her keys felt kinda... warm. Not hot or anything, but it just made me feel full. Like... there was some sort of energy filling my body. And after all that craziness, whenever you were around, I felt kinda strange." Gray explained. 

Loke chuckled, a devilish smirk on his face. "Are you sure you didn't just fall in love with me? I know I'm irresistible but-" 

"It's not like that, you idiot. I didn't want to tell you at the time. Because it would have been weird. And anyway, the feeling went away pretty soon." 

"If you say 'no homo', it's okay!" Loke winked. He then tilted his head. "In all seriousness, I think you might have actually subconsciously picked up on her power. Maybe she imprinted a bit of it onto you."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Wow, really? Though I don't see Lucy using ice make magic. Or you breathing fire."

"Maybe you're just special."

"My ego isn't as big as Natsu's, so you can drop the flattery."

"Heh. But actually, I think you would make a good celestial mage."

Gray bit his lip. He could never imagine life without his ice make magic. After all, in a way, it was Ur's greatest gift to him- and without it, he didn't have anything else left of her. Memories faded and memoirs degraded, lost to the passage of time. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" he muttered.

Loke took off his glasses. And then leaned in. Very closely. Until his face filled Gray's vision. Until the ice mage could only focus on the lion spirit's earrings, because there was no way he could bring himself to look at Loke's green eyes. It was too intimate for comfort.

"Well, it's more like a selfish little wish of mine. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to call you 'master', to come running at your beck and call." he whispered. "Having... full control over me. I wouldn't mind it at all." he grinned slyly.

Gray felt his cheeks grow warm at Loke's words. Still, he managed to compose himself enough to shove Loke away. "What the hell are you doing?" he spat, glaring at the orange haired male. "Don't... don't fuck with me like that." 

_You'll give me false hope._

Loke laughed and put his blue shades back on. "Sorry. It's a force of habit." 

Gray sighed. "Do you flirt with every girl like this?"

Loke shook his head. "Not every girl. Just you, Gray."

Gray grit his teeth. "Stop it, Loke. It's fine to joke around, but..."

_Why do you sound so sincere? And why do I like it...?_

He shook away that thought and forced a dry laugh. "That's really gay."

"When you're as old as me, you learn not to restrict yourself to one gender."

"Oh yeah?" Gray muttered, trying to sound disinterested, even if there was a small part of him that was happy to hear that. "And how about me? When are you gonna try to court me?" he asked sarcastically.

He wasn't ready for a serious answer. "Do you want me to?" Loke asked, the joking tone to his voice evaporating. 

The words leapt out of Gray's throat before he could even process them. "I wouldn't mind." he blurted out. Then he realised how fucking stupid he was being. "I-In a friend way, I guess. I missed having you around." he tacked on. Before it got too weird. No homo indeed. 

"...Yeah. I missed you too." Loke replied. He smiled widely, and Gray caught a glimpse of a pointed canine, almost like a fang. "Seven years. I had to wait for your stupid ass for that long. Okay, not actually, but you don't know how worried I was for you and Lucy. Mostly Lucy. But I couldn't help but to think about my partner from time to time." 

"Ha ha. Thanks." Gray coughed. 

"If you weren't frozen in time, you would be 25." Loke pointed out. Suddenly, his face turned dark. "You would probably be thinking of marriage. Maybe even kids."

Gray... did not like the tone of Loke's voice. He stared at his half-eaten fry. "...Maybe." 

"Have you ever thought about it? You and Lucy. Maybe you'd have two kids. A big brother to look after his little sister, with golden hair like his mother. But maybe he has your face. Heh. I can't imagine a mini version of you with blonde hair. Maybe he’d use ice magic like you do, or maybe he could be a celestial spirit mage like Lucy. Maybe a bit of both.” Loke breathed out. 

The ice mage did not like where this was going. At all. At first, he was irritated by how Loke just casually brought up Lucy, knowing what had happened between them- but that wasn't even the problem. He didn't like how dejected Loke sounded. He was supposed to be the lion spirit, right? But here he sounded so... defeated. As if pride had abandoned him. 

"Loke. Stop talking like that." Gray said. He slapped Loke on the shoulder, but the orange haired male didn't seem to even notice. 

"You'd grow old and gray together. And you’ll eventually die. And maybe you’ll have lived a long and happy life. Or maybe you’ll meet your match one day on the battlefield."

"What are you...?"

Loke looked at Gray, and for the first time ever, even if those blue shades hid his eyes, they couldn't hide the message etched clear as day on his face. Pain. Longing. And... rejection. "That’s something I really hate about being a celestial spirit. Because we’re immortal, we have to watch our owners die. Then we get handed to new owners to do it all over again."

Gray hummed. "Are you talking about Karen?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Loke shrugged lazily. He then laughed bitterly. "I hated her guts for what she did to Aries and me. Never before had I despised an owner that much. One day, when I saw Aries crying silently, forced to hide her sobs... I knew I had to do whatever it took to get Karen to release us from our contracts. And I guess, that meant murder."

"Loke... it wasn't your fault." 

"She died because of me. I can't deny that. But you know what the worst thing is? That hatred... is gone now. I don't really care now. And that's not right. Nobody can be absolved of their sins so easily. And yet... Lucy forgave me, because she knew I couldn't do it myself. Not yet. She made me forget the guilt that plagued me. But it's still there. That's why I can't let Lucy die. Because..."

"Because I'm the cowardly lion who's too afraid to face his problems head on. And if Lucy falls, well, I'll have to live with the guilt of killing her too." Loke grimaced. 

Gray scowled at Loke. "You're fucking wrong." he spat out. He grabbed Loke's hands and squeezed it tightly, consequences be damned. "And I know this, because I felt exactly the same way you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you know my deal with Deliora. I know it's not the same thing, but we're the same in that sense. When I was about to use Iced Shell..." he began, staring Loke down. "I wanted to just die, along with my guilt. I killed Ur, and the only way I could make it up to her was to sacrifice myself too. I had such little disregard for my life that I’d happily throw it away if it meant I stopped feeling this way. And I had really accepted it. That I was going to die on some stupid cursed island. But I didn't care. Because that was the price I would pay."

"Gray..."

"If it wasn't for Natsu, I wouldn't be sitting here, being able to talk to you today. Just like Lucy saved you." Gray said. He growled lowly. "So instead of bitching and moaning about how you're a coward, actually do something about it! Fight to protect the world she lives in. And not only that, but I think I need to teach ya a lesson." 

"What?"

"If you want to overcome your guilt, then live. Throwing away your life... that's unforgivable! I figured it out when I was just a kid- I had to keep living, because if I died, who else would uphold Ur's legacy?"

"Lyon-"

"That's not the point! Like you said, you're way older than me and have had way more experiences. So how do you not get it yet? If you die a martyr, thinking that you're making a difference, you won't even be alive to see it! All you do is hurt the people around you who care for you." 

Loke smiled sadly. "Nobody would miss me. That's why I planned to go quietly."

Gray was always _chill._ He kept his feelings locked up inside an icy chest. But at this point, he didn't care. He was _pissed_. And he would make Loke aware of it. "Wrong. I would! You really think I would just let my one of closest friends disappear like that? Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you- somehow!" 

"I know you would. But I broke one of the fundamental laws of the celestial spirit world. There was no saving me. So I didn't want to hurt you when my time ran out."

"And yet here you are. And here I am, fucking hurt. I can't believe you would say that, to me! You..." Gray seethed. "You would have broken our promise." he murmured blankly, suddenly feeling the anger drain out of his voice. "You promised to make me a S-class wizard. You _promised._ " 

Loke tried to put his hands up in a placating gesture, but Gray kept them pinned down with his own. "G-Gray, calm down-"

"It's not fair. What other lies have you fed to me? Was I just another conquest for you, like those women you woo?" 

"It's not like that!" Loke protested. He was about to say more, when suddenly, a waitress came up to them. 

"E-excuse me sirs... I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're causing a disturbance for the other patrons."

"Okay. Sorry." they both said in unison. 

Then they left the diner. 

No words were said as they aimlessly wandered down the path. Gray turned to Loke. "Thanks for lunch. That was nice. See ya." he muttered. Then he began to walk away. Quickly. Where? He didn't know yet. But away from Loke. 

The lion spirit chased after him. "Gray, wait!"

Gray spun around. He had enough of Loke's stupid voice. Feeling a rush of coldness shoot down his arm, he felt some resistance which soon gave way as the pole tore through flesh. He scoffed when he saw the golden wisps of celestial energy instead of blood.

Loke was grinning even as he held a hand over the hole in his stomach. "That felt kinda good. Being impaled by your hard-"

Gray seriously wasn't in the mood for Loke's jokes. "Shut the fuck up. I wish I could kill you so badly right now. Get lost."

"...Alright." Loke replied. But just as he slowly began to fade away, the ice mage could swear he heard something. _"I'm sorry, Gray."_

Gray looked up to the sky, thinking about how there were so many stars in the heavens above...

And how he became partners with a fallen star.

_I'm sorry too, Loke._

_But that's not really your name, is it?_


End file.
